


I'll Be Better

by Peter164



Series: Markiplier Personality Disorder [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Collars, Could also be voyuerism, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Past Abuse, Shyness, i think, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Dark made a promise, and he's been doing good. Sometimes he slips up, but now he at least tries to correct it. He's more careful now. More shy and nervous. It's okay. Jack doesn't mind.





	I'll Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't going to be smut, just fluff. And then it became smut. Also Dark calls Jack a bitch a lot in this, not to be mean, but to be a little mean. It makes sense when you read it.

Dark sat with Jack on the couch. There was space between them, but they were still within arm's reach. Dark hadn't made a move towards Jack since the wedding. He would just talk, sometimes get mad. Jack had to put him in time out three times already. One time for calling Jack a worthless bitch. Another for slapping him. And a third for threatening Jack when he didn't what Dark asked him. All three times had started with Dark yelling and screaming and trying to break the door down. All three times ended with him apologizing and hiding his face. He wasn't good yet, but he also wasn't as bad as before. 

"Jack?" He shifted on the couch.

"Yes?" Jack looked over to him.

"May I please hold your hand?" Dark asked. Jack smiled and moved over so he could snuggle with him.

"How's this?" Jack asked. Dark was blushing. Jack lifted Dark's arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders, letting him rest his head on Dark.

"You're not freaking out." Dark pointed out.

"Because you've been nice to me." Jack explained, "And I'm not afraid of you most of the time anymore."

"Oh." He said. He turned to the side, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. He pulled him in against his chest and hugged his torso. He placed his chin on Jack's shoulder.

"Is this alright?" He whispered into his ear. Jack bit his lip and nodded. He snuggled up with him, burying his nose in his hair, "You're hair smells good."

Jack felt him leave little kisses in his hair. He turned his head back so he could kiss him. Dark pulled away from him after just a moment of contact.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He said. 

"What do you mean? You won't hurt me by kissing me." Jack reminded him.

"If I kiss you, then I'm going to want to have sex, and if we have sex then I'll be mean to you and hit you again." Dark said. Jack smiled at his concern.

"What if I like it when you're mean to me when we have sex?" Jack said. Dark looked confused, "I already have someone to be nice to me, his name is Mark, sometimes I like it when you're mean." 

"But what if I do something that you don't like? You'll hate me again." He said.

"What about this? If I say teddy bear stuffing, then I want you to stop." Jack offered. Dark nodded.

"Can we do that when we're not having sex too? If do or say something that I shouldn't, say that and I'll stop." He said.

"Okay. We can do that. Although I am sure what you had in mind that I might not like." Jack told him. Dark's hand moved to his throat as he moved back over to his ear.

"I want you to go upstairs and get your collar for me. When you come back down, I want you to crawl to me with it in your mouth like the good little bitch that you are." He growled into his ear. Jack blushed and stood up. He walked upstairs and dug the collar out of the drawer. Mark bought it for him when he found out about Jack's love for them. It was black with a big bow in the center. It tied in the back with a ribbon. He walked back down the stairs and placed it between his teeth before dropping to his knees. He crawled over to Dark and knelt down in front of him. Dark took the collar from his mouth and told him to turn around so he could put it on.

"Good boy." He purred. Jack shivered and waited for more instruction. He was very turned on right now and he kind of needed Dark to give him something to do about that. All that he did was slowly stroke at his hair, combing through it, pulling at the tangles. Jack whimpered and shifted on the floor, "Awe, does the bitch want to play?"

Jack nodded and nuzzled against his knee. Dark moved to the side just a little so he could shove his leg between Jack's thighs. Jack whined at the contact.

"Then play. Put on a good show for me and maybe I'll let you have my cock." He said. It took a moment for Jack to understand what he meant. When it did finally dawn on him, he felt like an idiot. Dark kept calling him a bitch, not as a swear word bordering on a sexist slur, but as a name for a dog. Dark was telling Jack in the most degrading way possible that he was his dog. And what do dogs do to legs? 

Jack bucked his hips forward and shuddered. Dark looked down at him expectantly. Jack repeated the motion until he was stuck in an endless loop of whines and little cries. At this point he had forgotten when Dark had told him and just wanted to jerk off on something more substantial than Dark's leg.

"Does that feel good?" He asked, scratching at Jack's scalp. He nodded, much too far gone to worry about speaking, "Do you want more?" He nodded again, "Go get me the toy I like from upstairs. Same rules as the collar."

Jack knew exactly what he was talking about. He crawled up the stairs and into their room. He stood up and groaned. His joints were beginning to hurt from kneeling for so long. He picked up the toy and debated on how to carry it in his mouth. The remote wasn't connected, so he would have to carry it separately. And lube would probably be a good thing to bring along too. At first he wasn't sure if he wanted to put it in his mouth, knowing where it had been. Why was he so willing to put someone's genitals in his mouth and swallow their cum, but not do the same with this even though he knew it was probably cleaner than most people's genitals. He walked back down the stairs, to afraid to crawl down, took a deep breath and bit down on it. He held lube in one hand with the remote in the other and tried not to accidentally push a button. He dropped it on Dark's lap and sat back.

"Good boy. Now take everything off for me and get on your hands and knees." Dark directed. Jack did as he was told and pulled his shirt over his head. He unbuttoned his jeans and worked them off, trying to do so without standing. He repeated the action with his underwear and turned around, planting his hands on the ground. He felt the tip of the toy slowly press into him. Dark was careful about not being too fast or rough, and Jack felt like he handled it much better than he normally did. Dark gave him permission to turn back around.

Jack sat back down on his leg and began to grind again. He was moaning before Dark even turned it on. At that point his eyes were fluttering and he could hardly breathe. He was so close to cumming already. When he looked up at Dark he nearly did. He looked so hungry and full of lust. His pants were visibly tented.

"Are you going to cum all over my leg, bitch?" He asked. 

"Yes, I'm so close." Jack said. The vibration stopped and he cried out at the loss of stimulation. Dark grabbed his hair and yanked him up.

"No, you're not. Do you think you've been good enough to be able to use the couch?" He asked him. Jack nodded, receiving a little shake, "Use your words."

"I did everything you asked me to. I didn't do anything bad at all. Can I please use the couch?" He begged.

"Not good enough. Kneel between my legs." Dark ordered. Jack positioned himself where he was told. Dark turned the vibration on again. Jack moaned, his legs shaking. "You're not allowed to touch anything, alright?"

"Yes, sir." He said. He watched as Dark unbuttoned the jeans he was wearing and pulled out his dick. Jack whimpered, wanting to feel and taste, but not being able to. He tried to move the toy around inside him to get it to his prostate. He moaned when his endeavor was successful. Dark was moaning quietly watching him. He was pumping himself up and down, slowly bringing himself forward on the couch. 

"Can I please cum?" Jack asked. He was fighting it down with quite a bit of difficulty.

"Not until I cum on your face." Dark growled at him. Jack didn't know if this would be good or bad for him, but he knew this would make Dark cum faster. He eased himself back so Dark could see the toy disappear into Jack, and slowly began to bounce on it. He quickly devolved into a moaning mess, but so did Dark and soon he was grabbing his hair again to pull him forward. He shot ropes of cum over his nose and chin, it dripped over his face. Seconds later, Jack followed. 

The toy turned off and Dark pushed him back to pull it out of him. Jack was shaking, and Dark was leaving kisses over his neck.

"Do you want me or Mark to clean you up?" Dark asked him. He buttoned his pants back up

"Mark." Jack answered. Dark nodded and let Mark out. 

"Fuck, Jack. What happened to you?" He asked, lifting Jack up onto the couch

"Later. Now, bath." He said. Mark nodded and picked him up. He turned on the water and waited for it to fill up. He reached for Jack's collar, who protested very loudly.

"Baby, I have to take it off for the bath." He insisted.

"No." Jack shook his head.

"I'll just take it off for the bath, then well dry you off and put it right back on. Okay?" Mark said sweetly.

"Okay." Jack let him reach around his neck and untie the collar. Mark set him down in the bath and picked up a washcloth and dipped it the clear water. He gently wiped Jack's face off, careful to get it all. He cleaned off the cloth and rubbed at his stomach. Jack just took deep breaths. He was lonely in here all by himself, he pulled on Mark's shirt.

"You want me to take a bath with you?" Mark asked. Jack nodded, "Okay, let's clean you off and I'll come in with you."

He finished cleaning off his stomach and started to take off his clothes. Jack moved forward for him and waited for him to settle behind. Mark kissed his cheeks softly and held him against his chest.


End file.
